


Professor Willow

by PotatoJesus



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Damn, Drabble, I needed a Prof. Willow fix, So I fell into the Willow/Kukui thing, Update: Okay so it's kind of becoming a real fic, You guys hit me with the shipping feels, not a real fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoJesus/pseuds/PotatoJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally wrote this because I wanted more Prof. Willow stuff of any kind. I may or may not write more.</p><p>Update:<br/>I wrote more. <br/>I'm weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Last Warning:  
> This is just an unedited drabble, it's not even substantial.
> 
> But if you're here because you need a Prof. Willow fix, I feel you. I feel.  
> There needs to be more of this man.
> 
> As usual, feel free to correct any spelling errors or grammatical mistakes down in the comments section, I'll be more than happy to go back and change it.

There's a quiet edge to the sunlit atmosphere of the laboratory. The pristine air is crisp with the sound of paperwork fluttering against fingertips and files snapping shut; the clicking of pens and scratch of ink or graphite kissing blank pages. Nearly a dozen men and women flit about like clockwork, but they smile all the same, as if their motions are practiced worship, rather than mundane duties. Computers hum as they had always hummed, murmurs escaped the lab subjects as they always would, and yet the entire scene was poised around a lone figure, as if it were going to try to cling to something slipping away.

And, in fact, he was. A white shock of hair parted between long fingers as the man zipped up a backpack with one hand, checking ties on a portable bedspread before sighing in satisfaction. “Well, that should be that.”

“Oh, sir…” One of the elderly women, breaking from her routine, turned to him, “Without the other three it's already so quiet, must you leave as well?”

“I'm afraid so, my dear. You'll hear from me often though, I promise.” He slung the pack over his shoulders, uttering goodbyes before ultimately leaving. The room tensed further for a moment with brimming tears as the door closed after him.

Finally, a man sitting at his computer muttered, “He needs someone to tell him how to dress appropriately.”

The people breathed in relief as they laughed out loud over this simple thing they had become used to during the preceding months, and would learn to miss in the coming days.

 

* * *

 

He had three wayward assistants to find, and hundreds of pokemon to study. It was little hope to believe all three had kept appropriate documentation of their research, so he likely would have to fill in the gaps for them - something he had hoped they would do for each other. Yet here he was, having learned they scattered the minute he was no longer in their presence. Breathing in the heady scent of wild flowers carried on the western breeze, he took a look around, trying to ascertain where they each would have headed.

That would be easy enough.

Now.

He just had to find them.

As he walked he came across a small collection of Caterpie, intermingling with Weedle. Curious.

Unfortunately, the things capable of distracting him on his journey were far greater in number than those affecting any one of his assistants. Something he reflected on later that night in front of a cooking fire as he organized new notes on the group behavioral adaptations of larval pokemon, barely a couple hours away from his laboratory. Some of the pokemon he’d studied in the previous hours cozied up to him for warmth and treats as he ate and readied for bed.

He wouldn't admit it out-loud, but it being his first night out alone in years, he felt comforted by the multitude of tiny creatures, and fell asleep with ease to the sound of their intermittent warbling.

The next morning, however, he found there was discomfort to be had in extricating oneself from a horde of sleepy bug-types, and spent a solid thirty minutes simply calming the irritated larvae. It didn't help that they showed their annoyance by tackling him or shooting webs at his feet. He didn't mind too much though, as he found himself chuckling in the face of their half-hearted efforts.

Eventually he set out, this time with a Caterpie in tow. A significantly small creature who earned itself the title of runt (though whether you could call something a runt if it weren’t originally part of a litter, he had no clue) had taken up residence in his bag. On multiple occasions he had gingerly removed the larva and set it on the ground, but it staunchly refused to leave its newfound home. After being placed in the grass, he would proceed to find it crawling back up his legs and torso to wiggle into his backpack once more. After a dozen or so failures of this kind, he gave in.

As the day went on he was waylaid by many other groupings of pokemon, and, being a proper scientist, he stopped each time to note their movements and formations, with the Caterpie’s comforting squeaks to accompany him. They broke for lunch near a creek, watching the various fish slip by, and noting the occasional pokemon passing through for a drink. Each time, the runt would watch as the man positively lit up, quickly snapping pictures on his special edition pokedex, and recording various observations in his digital notepad.

The rest of the day progressed in a similar fashion. The man sent some of his notes back to the lab, asking as well for any information regarding his assistants. And, as expected, there was nothing. Discouraged, he began to make camp for the night, unconsciously speaking to the Caterpie as he did so.

“I worry for them. They’re adults, I know, but still… They’re all a bit rash, even Blanche in her own way. I sent them out, and after two weeks I don’t hear back from them at all! Some trainers passing through town told us they’d heard of three individuals in lab coats arguing in the middle of a road and splitting up, so now I have to go hunt them down and get them to make up. But where to go? Where to start?”

The Caterpie crept closer to the man as he sat down and crossed his legs, having just finished lighting a campfire. It perched upon his knee, listening intently.

“Well, Spark would be the easiest to find traces of. There is a reputable pokemon daycare that specialized in breeding a couple towns over. Perhaps if I headed that way, I could catch up soon enough.” The runt nodded vigorously, already excited to be tagging along for some adventure.

“As for Blanche or Candela… well. Candela would follow a series of fights to anywhere and everywhere, not necessarily just gyms. And Blanche - yes, that one is too hard to track. There isn’t a thing I could think of to guide us towards her, save maybe the combined efforts of our colleagues. So, I suppose I _do_ have a plan. Find Spark, find Candela, and team up with them to find Blanche. After that it’s just a matter of stitching together their research and refining their habits.” He smiled down at the Caterpie, “Thank you! This was a good talk, wasn’t it? I’m feeling better already.”

The runt garbled happily, and he pet its head, “What should your name be? Hm? You’re rather small and snuggly… Caterpie… Pie… Petite? Is Petite okay?” An answering warble and he knew it was perfect. “Well, Petite, I’m Professor Willow. It is an honor to have you travel with me.”

That night, Petite slept snuggled up under his chin. He found it cute that it made gurgling noises as it dreamed, perhaps a type of snoring. Whatever the reason, it was comforting, and he fell asleep quickly enough.


	2. I didn't even see this ship coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So guys, I came across this Willow/Kukui ship thing, and it was adorable.  
> I wanted more.  
> I have no self control, but I write fanfiction, so you can't really expect me to have any.  
> I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry. This was just too fun to write.

_Don't do it._

 

Just beyond the intermittent waves of wild grass he could see the signs of a natural pathway cutting out of the thick forest there.

 

_Dont._

 

He bit his lip, willing with everything inside him to stay on the scenic pathway that led to the daycare. Hell, he could _see_ that the building, with its large fenced-in outside enclosure, was less than a five minute walk away. But his feet slowed as his eyes kept meandering back to that small opening in the brush.

 

_Don’t-_

 

_Okay, but what made that opening?_

 

He didn't even realize his will had broken until he felt a sharp bite on his shoulder.

“Ow! Petite!?” Shooting an aghast glance towards the little larvae there, he stopped at the entrance to the forest, “Why would you do that?”

It warbled in furious strings, and though he wasn't skilled enough in the calls of pokemon to understand him word for word, it didn't take a genius to get the jist of what it was trying to communicate.

“Just a moment, I promise - No! I do! I absolutely promise. Here, I swear it on the thesis that got me my PhD _and_ my labcoat-” A sassy squeak with little furrows of Petite’s brow chastised him. “Okay well, last time wasn't my fault. Why on earth were the Rhyhorn migrating there? It was strange, how was I supposed to know they would be on the beach? Yes, we know interesting pokemon are always at the beach, and I _promise_ that I could have finished with all of them after a couple minutes, but you have to admit it _was_ strange - Look. I promise this isn't going to be another three day tangent, I swear!”

Petite seemed on the verge of giving in, making the professor prematurely hopeful, when it shook itself and let out a shrill, angry screech.

“What do you mean you ‘won't fall for my charms?’ I have no charms, just scientific facts that-”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Larva and Professor swung their heads towards the speckled shadows beneath the canopy, where they were met with a peculiar, yet not unwelcome sight. The man there wore a gaping labcoat over a tan chest and torso graced by the gods with, respectively, sweat glistened pecks and a six pack. He crossed his lean, muscular arms in humored impatience. His grin was cocked strategically at just the right angle under the shadow of his hat, and with shades perched on his nose so one could barely see his striking black irises, he was a breathtaking sight to behold.

Professor Willow, for all the charm people assumed he had, could be downright rude (well, about as rude as he could be, which was considered ‘briskly polite’ by most) if someone lay between him and work. “Ah, my apologies, we’ll just be heading in.” Petite bristled and squawked, a sound that, before his travels with the Caterpie, he had thought the species incapable of making. “Just a minute! We're heading in for a couple minutes and that's that - no, I didn't change my time limit, it's just a saying!”

He nodded in farewell as he walked past the attractive man into the forest. This left the younger professor, Kukui, a slight bit puzzled - surely he'd seen the older man’s gaze linger on his chest? He couldn't be so unaffected as to just - _No, he was!_ The man hadn't even bothered to look back at his ass! Completely affronted, he mentally armed himself for some flirting with a smirk and trudged back into the woods, observing the man as he argued with this creature he'd named Petite.

“Look, we're already here, why not look around? If Spark is still there he's not leaving at all - Yes, that makes sense! What do you mean that would make him a perpetual fixture there? Why must you be so difficult whilst I'm working? Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Dis - No, I do not have ADHD! Who taught you - well, Nurse Joyce and I are having words, I'll have you know. Oh!” The older man paused, a soft movement of his head, or perhaps his shoulders, likely achieved from years of careful practice, sent his glasses slipping from his mess of hair down to the bridge of his nose. He inspected some markings wrought on the trees framing the pathway which Kukui was surprised he hadn't previously noticed, “Of course!”

Curiosity won out over his original objective, and he leaned in to take a look at the subtle scratches in the bark, “What are we ‘of course-ing’ here?”

The man shot him a surprised look, as if he'd already forgotten his existence ( _ouch_ ), before replying, “This trail. It was obviously created as a natural pathway for Sawsbuck mothers. See, the patriarchs will clear the above paths for the herds, but mothers use their antlers to smooth away the lower brush for the Deerlings. That's why these markings are so faint - all the foliage upon their branches buffs the sides of the pathway. Here, feel the bark.”

Unthinking, he grasped the younger man's wrist, pressing his palm onto the tree and sliding his hand to rest over the back of Kukui’s, guiding it over the trunk. There was a smooth essence to the usually coarse bark, even though it looked as if it were in its natural roughened state. His initial surprise at learning something new, though, melted from the heat of the older man's palm, and he felt warmth rise to his cheeks.

He'd unwittingly gone from hunter to prey in less than a minute, it appeared. Even worse, when he attempted to gather his quickly scattering thoughts to turn the situation back around, the professor turned to look at him with excitement sparkling in his eyes, casting the brown irises in a glow that brought speckles of honey in, reflecting the forest surrounding them.

 

In that moment, Kukui had a sinking realization.

 

He'd never been hit by an attack too strong for him to get back up, had never truly believed it possible - in the way young men will always assume themselves invincible no matter how mature they appear. In that very moment, those eyes dealt him a blow that shook him so significantly it induced a complete paradigm shift within him. He couldn't even begin to figure out what he was experiencing, the only thing he could focus on was that captivating gaze.

Which rapidly lost its joyous light, eyes widening in crippling self-awareness. Suddenly, the closeness they shared was gone as the man backed up, muttering apologies and pointedly stuffing his hands in his pockets, as if punishing them for some offense. Kukui prided himself on standing back up and breathing.

_I actually forgot to breathe for a bit there. How long? No, nevermind, focus! Say something. Anything!_

“It's fine, that felt good.” The older man froze in the nervous movements that carried his weight from one foot to another, and Kukui realized it was the first time he'd seen the man actually _still._ Shoot. Quickly, ignoring the sound of something large moving behind the the other professor, he stammered out, “Uh, the tree. I mean. The bark. Felt smooth. Good. Not your hand. I mean, that felt nice too. Not that I mean that you feel-”

_Oh god, what is going on? I've never been like this. Get ahold of yourself Kukui, where's your swagger? Your skill? Your silver tongue? Stop messing around!_

“God, I'm sorry. I'm breathless.”

 

_I hate me._

 

A smirk crept into the older man's eyes for a fraction of a second, so quick that Kukui almost convinced himself it wasn't real, when he stepped forward. He offered one of the hands he had previously hidden, a gentle smile lighting his eyes as he cocked his head, “Well, Breathless, I'm Professor Willow. It's nice to meet you.”

Kukui was struck by how ungodly attractive the man looked in that moment, so much so that nothing - not the lame joke, nor the strange presence of an adorably annoyed Caterpie perched on his shoulder, not even the passing Sawsbuck that looked on in confusion as her two Deerlings paused to play unnoticed with Willow’s coat edges - could make a dent in the blow he took straight to his heart. It sent the air from his lungs in one fell swoop. All he could do was reach out and grasp the hand proffered. “Professor Well Hello, more like.”

A grin broke out over Willow’s features, a slight blush peaking through stubble, “Oh, I feel we are going to get along just fine.”

“If we get along as fine as you are, I - No. I'm sorry. That's too - God, sorry.” Kukui retracted his hand to pull the hat down further over his eyes, vainly trying to hide his blush.

_I'm an idiot. By little Mew’s tail, I'm an idiot._

“Ow! Yes!” Surprised, Kukui looked up to see the Caterpie biting Willow’s ear, “Yes we can go- Ow! Please release me-”

Finally, the ridiculousness of the scene punched some air back into his lungs and he huffed out a half laugh, before it grew into one that shook his whole body. The Deerlings startled from the small indents they were making in Willow’s coat, their mother butting her muzzle into his side with good-natured concern for the shaking human before her. He pat her head to let her know he was alright, taking deep breaths to chase away the lightheaded feeling he'd acquired in the previous minutes. “Thank you, I'm quite fine.”

The Sawsbuck huffed at his face in a matronly sort of way that made him feel he'd been lectured somewhat, before leading her confused children back towards the entrance of the woods.

Kukui captured the man's gaze again, the two of them losing track of time for… he couldn't tell how long, really. It felt like a second during and an hour immediately following, marked by the Caterpie letting out a chiding warble.

“Oh, right, well. Petite and I must be going now. There's a man named Spark that we’re looking for, and we believe he may have been at the daycare down the way a bit.”

_A man. Right. Of course, like Professor Sex Hair here was single. And is now really the time to notice those forearm muscles, Kukui? Seriously?_

Interrupting the quickly spiraling train of thought he'd been taking, Willow added, “Perhaps you could come with us? You seemed to be heading that way and it's quite prestigious in its knowledge on pokemon breeding and egg development, it might be of interest to you. If you haven't already been, of course.”

“Been?” _Was leaving there today from an extended stay. “_ No, never. Always wanted to go.”

“Really?” Willow grinned almost sweetly and something in Kukui’s chest twisted, “Fantastic! So, what's the name by which I should actually be calling you, Professor Breathless?”

“Oh. Right.” _Stop laughing nervously._ “Professor Kukui.”

“From the Alola region?”

“Yes, I guess my name _is_ kind of a give away.”

“No,” Willow began to walk past him, _and did he just purposely brush against me like that? This path isn't that small,_ “I've heard of you. Your dissertation was a masterpiece; took us all by storm.”

“You've heard about me all the way out here?”

“Well, we may be quite the frontier sort of region here, but I'll have you know that we aren't too far away to be knowledgeable of modern academic news.” He chuckled to himself, and that sound made Kukui almost trip over his own feet. “But yes, I read up on your work from time to time. I don't usually keep pokemon in my company, I'm more the catch-and-release type, so I have a lot of time to read up on my favorite journals - and yours is definitely one of them. Also, even though I _am_ flirting with you, I don't say this to flatter.”

Even though heat blossomed across his neck at this, the broad daylight that swept over them and the scent of wild grass hitting him like a wall were refreshing. He slowly felt his head clearing, breath stabilizing. Wanting to take back the reigns, he grinned and gave Willow a slow, very obvious once over, before replying, “Whether you mean to or not, I'm actually terribly flattered. Though you leave me at a disadvantage. I've been so busy I've only had time to read up on my close colleagues’ articles. And worse, I'm on my first paid-vacation ever right now, so I’m not supposed to even be thinking about research - but I suppose I could spend some time looking into your _work._ ”

_Okay, slow down there, Kukui._

Yet he was surprised when Willow glanced at him from the corner of his eye as they made their way through the grass, a wicked yet subtle turn of his lips framing his words as he rumbled, “I'm sure I could help guide you to my more interesting _articles._ ”

_Nevermind, you're okay. You are so okay. Holy hell, this man can make dorky sexy._

 

_I am so not okay - someone help me._

 

He may have paused too long, because Willow furrowed his brow, obviously not getting the desired response, “I hope you are aware that I was inferring I would like to indulge in illicit activities with you.”

Kukui would have forgiven a better man for falling flat on his face after hearing _that,_ so he prided himself on merely stumbling and gaping like a fish out of water.

Willow’s features morphed momentarily into that elusive sadistic grin before smoothing out into a gentle smile once more, “But of course, that comes much later. I would like to get to know you better, perhaps dinner tonight? After visiting the daycare, we could head over to a small lakeside restaurant the nearby townspeople swear by. It will be my treat.”

Still reeling from ‘indulging in illicit activities,' in particular the ‘with you’ aspect of that startling statement, Kukui was helpless to do anything but nod. Heart racing, he followed a now satisfied Willow as they passed the deer family from before. The Sawsbuck gave him what seemed to be a particularly sassy look, and he felt his neck burn, flames licking his cheeks.

 _I am in deep trouble._ He watched the way Willow’s muscles rippled under his many layers of clothing. _So much trouble._

With the way things were going, it was a given he didn't even stop to think about the fact that the nice old couple who ran the daycare wouldn't know not to address him. Upon entering the establishment to the now familiar, pleasant chime of doorbells, he remembered this important detail just before hearing a grandmotherly voice call out, “Oh! Kukui, darling! Did you forget something? Or did you already miss us so much you decided to stay another week?”

Willow didn't hide the smirk this time, and it was paired with a half-lidded gaze that made Kukui’s insides flip. It was as if he was completely satisfied with his prey, and even if he hadn't sunken his teeth into him yet, he could take his sweet time getting there.

_Oh, that is not the sort of imagery I need right now._

“Who's your friend?” The woman, Meredith, hobbled over with a knowing smile, not nearly blind enough to have missed the exchange.

“Ah, W-Willow, Meredith. Meredith, Willow. He's uh, looking for a Spark.” At the woman's quirked brow he added, “A man, Spark.”

“Oh, that's quite obvious, dear.”

“I meant a man named Spark!”

“Yes,” laughter was barely contained in that word, the elderly woman's eyes twinkling mischievously, “A young man named Spark pops in from time to time, and speaks of his mentor Willow often. I assumed he might be here for him.”

“Ah… Well yes. Willow?” _I need to stop talking until I can think straight again._

The professor winked at him - _he winked_ \- before bending over slightly to shake the small woman's hand, speaking softly, “You're quite correct, Miss. Do you know where Spark might be as of now?”

The woman giggled - _what kind of passive lure effect did Willow have on people?_ \- and answered, “Miss? I haven’t been called Miss in years, young man.” _Young man? He had to be, at the very least, late 30s to have salt and pepper hair like that._ “Unfortunately, Spark never tells us where he's going, but he always stops back in. You're more than welcome to stay until he returns; it's been long enough that you would likely need only spend a night or two. Kukui, you can stay as well, your room is still as it was this morning.”

Willow shot another look at him, and Kukui felt his stomach flip again. “You are far too kind, and I'm afraid I'll have to take advantage of your hospitality. I've been looking for my three assistants but they've all gone rogue, and this is my first lead in over a month.”

“Then you are definitely staying. We will have a room ready for you by tonight, the one across sweet Kukui’s here. Or would you rather share?”

 

_Arceus have mercy on my soul._

 

Willow rolled with it easily, his laughter pleasant, “I haven't even had the chance to properly date him, and I'm a tad old fashioned, so I'm afraid room sharing will have to wait.” _Old fashioned._ The previous ‘’illicit activities’ comment echoed through his head. _You're old and fiendish, that's what you are._ “I am terribly sorry for the extra trouble that puts you through. I’ll try to remedy this as soon as possible, but if there's any way I can help with the room-”

“No, no! Don't you mind a thing, just enjoy your day. I know how you professors are. Explore the daycare as much as you want, and you have free access to all medical records we keep, so research to your hearts’ content. And when you're done, the Goldeen Sunset is just the most lovely restaurant. Tacky name, I know, but their food is to die for, and it has a very nice romantic feel to it at dusk, so I recommend going then.”

Petite chose that moment to speak up, and Willow nodded, “Yes, yes. Might Petite stay with the other pokemon here? He feels like a third wheel right now, and would like to remove himself from the situation before anything awkward happens.”

“Why, of course! And you needn't translate for me, dear, years of experience.” She held out her hand to the Caterpie on his shoulder, “Come with me, Sir Petite, and we can leave these lovebirds to their work.”

_I'm dying. I'm dying of embarrassment._

The elderly woman hobbled off with a good-natured farewell and strict instructions to ‘have a good time,’ leaving them in the front room alone. Willow’s presence engulfed him suddenly, even without the man moving any closer, and he experienced that now familiar breathless feeling.

“Well, Professor Kukui.” A palm subtly turned up towards him, barely moving from its position at Willow’s side, yet it felt like a significant gesture, “You seem very familiar with this place you've never been to. Care to show me around?” The interior lighting caught the honeyed flecks of his eyes, and Kukui’s lips parted on a silent gasp for air. The hand was meant as a way to make him come to Willow, a powerfully quiet beckoning gesture, and still he found himself giving in to the ploy. His fingers laced into those of the older professor, and his heart stuttered.

“I would certainly enjoy that.”

_Oh, thank you, Arceus, I said something normal again._

 

This date was going to be rough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll make the next chapter (if I get around to it) more fluffy and less Willow making Kukui flustered for fun.


	3. An Abridged First Date

The lakeside restaurant was so kitsch it almost hurt, but at the same time it maintained a welcoming atmosphere that made Kukui smile. There were tons of framed news articles detailing patrons and their catches, as well as positive reviews of the restaurant’s food. Fishing rods and other various water-related tools draped themselves over the walls haphazardly, and the dim lamp-made lighting was supplemented by the red orange glow of the sunset.

Seating took the form of nook-and-cranny booths, which used decently high wooden barriers to separate them with the help of beautifully carved oceanic scenes. They were placed next to a window overlooking the lake, painted now in bright colors, constantly undergoing miniscule but fascinating changes as the seconds slipped by and the sun descended towards the horizon. He slipped the coat from his shoulders and folded it on the seat beside him, surprised when Willow didn’t follow suit.

The man noticed the way his date was regarding him, and shrugged, “When I’m not moving, I tend to get cold easily.”

“Ah… Is this a symptom of age?” He playfully kicked Willow’s shin, drawing out the slight crows feet that had begun to form along his eyes. Over the day, as they had worked together around the daycare, the older man’s original predatory attitude had given way to a gentle, almost sweet, demeanor. ‘Almost,’ because he still had moments where he chose to throw Kukui off balance with a well placed suggestive comment. But once the initial shock had dissipated, he’d regained his footing, quickly finding ways to tease back.

“No, it has nothing to do with age.” He replied, smoothly flipping a menu open and stretching his legs out so they touched Kukui’s. “But that’s a story for another day. What are you thinking?”

“Probably the smoked salmon. And why isn’t it a story for today?”

“Trust me, it’s for another day. Also, I call dibs on dinner.”

“Excuse me?” Kukui’s eyes darted from the menu to his date, “You _call_ dibs? What does that mean?”

“Oh, my apologies. My assistants and I often fight over who pays for meals. After a particularly bad incident where it became less verbal and more physical… and Candela managed to legitimately injure Spark… Well, we made some rules about who can call dibs and at what point in a meal you can. Technically, dibs can only be called after everyone is seated and the full table has decided on what to eat. There are various loopholes we all try to extort to our benefit, and it shames me that I still cannot claim to pay for the majority of our meals, even if I am their superior at work.” He barely suppressed a sigh, “However, I did manage to pay for Spark’s broken leg, though he stubbornly persisted in gallivanting around on it, like a moron. Runs in the family, I suppose.”

“Wow.” He’d only heard various mentions of these elusive assistants over the past dozen hours; but from what he gathered, the three of them with their professor amounted to a familial unit which somehow managed to complete their professional work with an incredibly unprofessional and dysfunctional dynamic. He desperately searched for something to avoid commenting on the workplace violence that would have his HR Rep. in a tizzy, “So you know Spark’s parents or something?”

Willow gave him a strange look, but eased over it quickly, “Something like that, yes.”

Before Kukui could drill him with questions, the man reached over and took the menu from him, stacking it with his own, and handed it to the waitress right as she passed into their field of vision. “Oh!” She giggled, “Thank you. So you know what you’ll be ordering today then?”

After they ordered, Kukui leaned in, “Okay, what’s with the whole mysterious act? Why the information withholding?”

“Because you are a colleague, and for all I know you’ll go back to Alola or some research convention and gossip about me and my assistants. To be completely honest, we _abhor_ gossip out here.”

Frowning, Kukui sat back, “I’m not a teenage girl, I know when to keep things private.”

“The question is, would you if the information were interesting enough?”

“Well, now I’m both insulted and intrigued. I can promise I won’t tell a soul-”

“And promises from a stranger mean nothing to me.” Willow’s harsh words were softened only by his quiet chuckle, “But I don’t intend to be rude, merely careful.”

“Says the man who practically sexually harassed me.” Bumping their knees together, Kukui smiled almost shyly, “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I do apologize, but I can’t help it. You’re downright adorable when you blush and stammer.”

A flush burned his cheeks, “I never stammered.”

“Liar.” Willow winked, “But tell me about yourself. Out here we don’t get any of the interesting tidbits about people, so you must fill me in.”

Kukui took off his hat, setting it by his shades on the table, “You don’t hear anything?”

“Only some things, but nothing substantial.”

“And what have you heard about me?”

“You’re rash. That you actually take direct blows from attacking pokemon. Is this information correct?”

He debated whether or not he should answer that truthfully, uncertain of the response he would get. Luckily, the waitress gave him some extra time, sliding in with their order - _how on earth did they cook it this quickly_ \- and leaving with an innocent smile directed just below Kukui’s collarbone. He nervously sipped at his drink and finally said, “Yes, that is true. Please don’t lecture me, it won’t be anything I haven’t heard before.”

“I’m certain you’ve heard it all, with the likes of Oak and Rowan running about out there.”

A couple seconds of silence hung between them, and Kukui perceived awkwardness lining it, so he dug into the food before him, waiting for an idea of how to naturally segue into something else.

Before anything came to mind, Willow added, “Dela would appreciate your dedication... She used to undertake that level of hands-on research before Piper, Blanche’s Empoleon, let loose a particularly devastating Hydro Cannon on her. Lan - Ah, Blanche I mean - blamed herself for the ensuing concussion and fractured rib cage that trapped Dela in a hospital bed for a week and a half. So she called Candela’s family and tattled on their daughter to clear her conscience. Suffice to say, she was threatened to drop her ‘hobby.’ Well, for the most part - low grade attacks are acceptable.”

Concerned, he whispered, “She only stayed in bed for a week and a half?”

“If she can help it, Dela will be on her feet and moving, pain or no pain.” A subtle look of pride passed over Willow’s features.

Kukui couldn’t help the responding smile, “I feel that on a spiritual level. I think I should meet this Candela, we could trade notes.”

A sly look of satisfaction glowed behind the older man's eyes, and Kukui went cold when he realized the trap he’d fallen into, “You could travel with me when I head out to find her.”

He stared blankly at the man before him.

“If you would like, of course.”

He laughed.

 

_Cocky bastard…_

 

“Sure. Where will you be looking for her?”

“I have some ideas, but I’ll need Spark’s help... I’m glad you’re up to the challenge,” Willow reached a hand over the table to cover his, “I’m beginning to very much enjoy your company, Kukui.”

 

_Smooth, cocky bastard…_

 

This was going to be a good night.

 

* * *

 

The burnished colors of the sunset had slipped away, leaving behind a very intimate, romantic atmosphere from the cloudy lamps of the restaurant. During the past hour or so, the two men had pushed their plates to the side so they could link hands casually over the table. The volume of their conversation dipped low so that, in order to hear, they had to lean closer and closer towards each other. The sounds of the lake lapping the shore, the gentle brush of the moonlight adding another level of warmth to the night, had Willow’s heart beating a gentle, but persistent rhythm that was a tad faster than the norm.

Those black eyes before him captivated him, taunted him, calmed him - and so much more. Ever since he’d recognized the man for who he was, his heart hadn’t stopped thrumming like this.

 

_Kukui._

 

He hadn’t lied when he’d mentioned his articles were his favorites. Each publication of his, Willow had to have read at least twice. Everything about those papers had his specific personality to it, and it made him smile. Confident, carefree, passionate - with a fun sense of humor as well. This man was someone he wanted to get to know, and hell if Willow hadn’t had a tiny - _maybe a bit more than that_ \-  crush on Kukui.

So, to suddenly bump into him and find out he’s this sexy, sharp guy, who also (in some strange twist of fate) seemed to melt before him into an adorable, pouting mess… Well, it was more than a man like him could hope for.

He heard the waitress heading closer, ears twitching at the particular sound of her shoes. Irritation crept up his neck, and the more mischievous side of him turned its ugly head. He’d seen the way she looked at Kukui, and it irked him too much to let it slide.

Oblivious, his date continued to tell his story, “So, I finally get this Mimikyu to trust me, and then-”

That distinct tapping heralded the arrival of their waitress, and he leaned in, calm as could be, to brush his lips against Kukui’s.

“I- Willow?”

“Yes?” Pretending to not notice the waitress at his shoulder, he shot a wink across the table, “And then?”

Kukui flushed, finally registering someone else’s presence, “O-Oh. Um.” Still a bit flustered, he looked to Willow for help.

Making a show of just now realizing the waitress was there, he gasped, “Oh, my apologies, we didn’t make you uncomfortable, did we? I was so distracted by my _date_ that I didn’t realize you were here.”

The woman looked between them, her own features burning red, “Oh, no! Not at all. I was just stopping by to see how it was going.”

“I’m curious about that as well, Kukui?” He grinned at his partner, who was starting to piece together what was happening, and seemed a mixture of flattered and pissed.

The angry part worried him, but he kept a cocky smile up in spite of it. What he really hadn't expected was for Kukui to just take a deep breath and calmly say, “Actually, we would _love_ to have some dessert. Do you think you could get us a slice of key lime pie?”

“Of course, two key lime-”

“No,” Kukui corrected, “Just one. One fork, as well, please.”

She turned then to Willow, already gaining her composure back, though a bit of red still stained her cheeks,  “Then what would you like, sir?”

Before he could answer, Kukui interjected, “We’re sharing.”

The woman took a small pause to tamp down the blush starting to spread back up her neck, “Of course! That’ll be right with you.” She scurried off and Willow felt his heart kick up a pace.

 

_Maybe just… a bit more than a tiny crush._

 

“You’re a bastard.” Kukui growled, his leg pressing into Willow’s, “A sly, old bastard.”

“You know, I’m not appreciating this whole calling me ‘old’ thing. It’s hurtful.” He couldn’t stop smiling though, because Kukui’s eyes were locked on his lips now, and his annoyance was clearly dwindling.

Before he ever found out the responding quip, a plate of key lime was set between them with a more cheery, “Enjoy!” from their now, much calmer, waitress. “Just let me know if you need anything else.”

They nodded, and right as Willow turned back, he was met with Kukui offering him a piece of pie.

Without missing a beat, he leaned forward and ate it. He was rewarded for maintaining eye-contact the whole time when Kukui took a sharp, yet silent, inhale. His hand slid over his date’s fingers as he retrieved the fork, intent on returning the favor.

They spent the next few moments feeding each other, barely a word passing between them during the comfortable silence. However, it wasn’t infinite, and they came to the last piece. It was Willow’s turn to take a bite, but he shook his head, insisting the person he was treating should have it.

Over the next couple moments, they bickered this way and that; until finally, Kukui grinned as if he’d come across some fantastic idea, “Here, just eat it, please.”

Curious, but wary of this strange behavior, Willow leaned forward and took the last proffered bit into his mouth. Before he could finish chewing, however, Kukui leaned in and kissed him.

Surprised, he couldn’t control the flush crawling up his cheeks once it dawned on him what was happening. And when his partner sat back, smug as could be with an added, ‘there, now we’ve split it,’ he had to cover his mouth and look out the window to collect himself. A quick glance told him that his reaction had simply made Kukui all the more arrogant, having finally been one to catch Willow off guard.

 

_I’m crushing on him._

 

_Like some child in a schoolyard with no self-mastery, I have the biggest crush and am showing it by metaphorically pulling pigtails - worst yet, he’s doing the same._

Instead of mortification, a giddy sort of excitement rose up within him. Finally, for the first time in forever, he was falling for someone, and they were actually reciprocating. No way in hell was he going to let this opportunity pass him by.

_I’m going to make him pay for getting the better of me this time._

He felt his lips curl just on the verge of an evil grin, and he let his eyes slide to the man across the table once more. The smug smile on Kukui’s face died, giving way to a challenging, yet playful, glare.

 

_It’s official._

 

_I’m falling for him._

 

* * *

 

The date had gone well. Very, very well…

 

_Oh god._

 

Kukui felt excitement flood his veins as Willow led them up the small wooden staircase of the daycare center, his heart beginning to beat just loud enough to perceive on the edges of his perception. The hallway upstairs was nearly pitch black, making the moment all the more intimate. He squeezed Willow’s hand, surprised he was still holding on. When they reached their respective rooms, the older man stopped and turned to him with an unreadable expression that made his knees tremble slightly.

“Do you want me to kiss you again?” The question was barely a whisper in the darkness, but the dead quiet of the hall made it reverberate into his skin.

He couldn't say _no,_ that would be a lie. He couldn't not respond… and saying yes…

_I can't get the word out, it's stuck in my throat..._

True enough, something about the heavy silence made it hard to break, so he simply nodded, licking his lips nervously. Instead of the predatory movements he assumed Willow would take, he was surprised at the slow manner in which that soft smile descended to press gently against his lips. There was just enough movement in the act to make it electric, sending sparks over his skin as he gasped.

Once again, he was surprised by the reserved nature of the man, as he chose not to slip his tongue inside at that moment. Instead, he continued the chaste kiss, with merely his presence to pin Kukui to the door, their hands and lips the only places they touched; until, of course, Kukui realized he was reacting in a distinctly _not_ chaste way.

 

_A mess. I'm a mess._

 

Panting, unable to take it anymore, the younger man reached up to the collar of the other’s lab coat, fingers barely brushing the material he wanted so desperately to cling to when Willow captured his hand. The older professor returned it to his side, using his thumb to trace circles along his wrist. At the same time, he began grazing his lips along his partner’s jaw, right up to his ear, where he whispered, “Sweet dreams, Kukui…”

_Oh… Okay._

 

_Wait..._

 

_What???_

Static crackled all over his body, making him slow to process that Willow was now opening his own bedroom door calmly, a knowing smile brightening his features, “And thank you for a wonderful date. It was honestly the best I've ever had.”

The door clicked shut, and Kukui’s eyes widened.

“You-” _Deep breath,_ “What?”

When he stopped trembling so much, self-awareness returned and he rushed inside his own room. Pressing his back to the door, he slid down the wooden surface to sit on the ground. Fingers brushing along his own lips, he remembered the feeling of Willow’s there moments before.

 

His heart fluttered in his chest.

 

_I'm so screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I don't know if I'll have time to continue this, but I hope you guys enjoy it (I know I'm starting to really have fun with these two).  
> And thank you all for being so sweet and supportive!!! :)


End file.
